


They Missed Each Other, And It Was Their Own Damn Fault

by ShadowQuincy



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, anti talks some sense into jack, dark talks some sense into mark, don't fking judge me, ex-boyfriend back together, floofy fluff, mark and jack really hurt each other, markifluff, septifluff, they missed each other - Freeform, they never realized how much they needed each other, they were only separated for a month calm down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowQuincy/pseuds/ShadowQuincy
Summary: Mark and Jack broke up a month back, both of them starting a decline after the fight that even showed in their videos. When two particular demons show up and talk to them, they realize just how much they needed each other.





	They Missed Each Other, And It Was Their Own Damn Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Heya there, everybody. Yeh ready fer some cringey fluff?

3rd Person POV

 

Jack was lying face-down on his bed, crying for what felt like the millionth time in the month that had passed since he and Mark had broken up over something stupid. They both had said awful things, and it ended with Jack literally storming out of Mark's house and taking a taxi to a hotel until he could book a flight back to Ireland. His videos had decreased in quality and quantity, and he noticed that Mark's videos had done the same. He missed the idiot, but he had no idea what to do. When a particularly intimate memory popped into his head, Jack threw a Septic Sam plushie across his room in frustration. "Eh? What'd Septic Sam ever do to yeh?" A glitchy voice sounded in Jack's ear.

 

"Jaysus fohkin Christ, Anti!"

 

The green-eyed demon laughed, then slapped Jack.

 

"Hey! What the hell was that fer?"

 

"Quit being an idiot and just call him!" Anti growled, throwing Jack's cellphone at him.

 

"No, it's over."

 

"Listen, dumbass, yeh have no idea how much yeh need 'im. He misses yeh, and obviously yeh miss 'im as well."

 

"Fohk off, Anti..." Jack wasn't going to admit that the glitchy demon was right.

 

Meanwhile...

"Dark! What the hell are you doing here?!"

 

" **Came to deliver a message, dickwad. Call the Irishman and rekindle the damn flame. It's getting annoying seeing all of these shitty videos and watching you cry all the time,** " Dark grumbled before disappearing.

 

Two Days Later...

 _Ding dong!_ Jack's doorbell rang, and he rolled out of bed, hunched over, and slouched to the door. When he opened it, he saw a particular American standing there with a bouquet of lavender. Jack stood still for a moment, only daring to reach a hand out and touch Mark's shoulder to see if he was real.

 

He was.

 

Jack didn't move for a moment, then grabbed the flowers, set them in a jar, and slammed Mark up against a wall. "The fohk d'yeh think yer doin', showin; up at me house after a month?!"

 

"I missed you, Jack. I need you. Please, I'm so sorry for everything I-"

 

He was cut off by a pair of smooth lips crashing against his own, sucking them, biting them, demanding entry. "Goddammit Mark, I missed you so fohkin' much," Jack murmured, leaning his head against the American's shoulder.

 

Anti and Dark poked their heads around the corner. "I still think they're dumbasses."

 

" **You and me both, you glitchy bitch.** "

 

" _Hey!_ "

 

THE F*CKING END HOPE YAH LIKED IT IT'S TOO SHORT AND I HATE IT:-)

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *hiding from disappointed fans*


End file.
